A scourge amongst cats
by Gergergarger
Summary: Scourge has killed Firestar, but lost the battle of fourtrees. Now he has killed cats one by one, eliminating Windclan and Shadowclan. Can a Kittypet, a loner, and a former bloodclan warrior stop him? (probrably not) (rating T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my first fan-fiction so I'll just say that this takes place in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE OF THE WARRIORS SERIES (I bet you didn't know that :P) where Scourge killed Firestar but most of Bloodclan was killed. So ya.**

Chapter 1. prologue

Scourge had done it, after all of the fighting, he killed Firestar, but the battle of fourtrees wasn't over yet. The clan cats were filled with sorrow for the loss of their leader, but they could only do so for a moment if they wanted to win the battle against bloodclan. Most Bloodclan cats were dead during the aftermath. Only the tome with the black pelt and one white paw remained. Scourge growled at the site of the dead bodies of his clan. "They will regret this." He said retreating from the site. The few clancats who survived celebrated their victory, but grieved for the loss of all four leaders. Vigils were held for the ones who passed most hopefully to starclan. Not knowing that there were pale blue eyes watching their every step.

Since Scourge's clan was mostly dead and there were too few to keep it together he disbanded it. For revenge he picked off the clancats one by one. By two moons half of the patrols of Shadowclan went missing. They sent search parties that never came back. By three moons scourge sat on the corpses of Shadowclan. By four moons Windclan had one patrol missing. All search parties were killed and never heard of again. By six moons Windclan was deserted, all of them killed. Scourge then picked off Thunderclan's and Riverclan's cats one by one the same as shadowclan and windclan. He isolated cats from their patrols and killed them; he repeated this process until the entire patrol was dead. Thunderclan and Riverclan had a very low population by nine moons. Sandstorm and Hawkfrost were forced to become leaders because of the deaths, but they were killed before they even saw the moonstone.

Scourge was enjoying this. Seeing the cats fearing being chosen to be the next leader or being in a patrol was a luxury to him. He thought that soon he could recreate bloodclan when he is finished killing off the clan cats. Most of clan cats that were a part of a clan during the battle at fourtrees were dead. Scourge thought that if he could kill these cats so easily, he could expand the territory the clans used even farther making his power greater. He smiled at the thought. But he didn't see the ghostly amber eyes watching him.

**Ya, I know this is short but it's only a prologue so (hopefully) the other chapters will be longer. Also please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Coal

**Ya prologue was short, but this is probably better and longer (hopefully).**

**Chapter 2: Coal**

"Come on Coal! Bloodclan is gone so we can go outside without worries!" The young cat meowed at her slightly older littermate. Coal (Coal is a brown tom with black stripes down his body and tail, one black eyespot and has a short tail. He also has a long thick line down from his head to his belly that looks like someone rubbed some coal down him in that matter.) made a weak meow showing his tiredness. "You rested for like two moons and you're still tired?" She asked again. "Yes Emerald, I'm coming." Coal replied. It was a good thing Coal hadn't been to the vet yet, then he would probably win the laziest cat award; though he would get very energetic if you work him hard enough. Emerald brought a small ball the housefolk played with and passed it to him. He weakly passed it back. Emerald didn't like the way this was going so she decided to say something. "Look an eagle!" Coal started to rush under the nearby tree until he realized what Emerald was doing. "Very funny." He said as if ready to throw a rock at her in any moment. "Well at least you're moving." Emerald laughed. "You do remember what happened to William right?" Coal reminded Emerald. Emerald realized that it truly wasn't funny, for William was taken by an Eagle three moons ago. Emerald sighed, and thought of something else. "I dare you to go into the forest, catch a mouse and come back." She said, proud of her idea.

Coal thought about it, knowing that if he doesn't do it out of fear, Emerald would bother him for the rest of his life. "I'll do it, but if I don't come back. It's your fault." He climbed up the tree and jumped onto the fence. He could've sworn he saw eyes coming from a bush two foxleaps away from the where he perched. He shrugged it off and leaped onto the soft ground by the young oak at the edge of the forest. He looked to his right; there was a large hole in the neighboring housefolknest fence. He wondered how a fox hasn't killed Quince, their neighbor, yet. He sighed and walked into the forest. He saw a mouse quickly. He crouched, slightly stalked it, and leaped. The mouse was almost at his paws, but he wasn't the only one who had his eye on it. A large, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, powerful shoulders, long curved claws, a massive head, and huge paws had the dead mouse in his paw. "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" He asked sternly. Coal calmly said, "I am coal, I live at a nearby housefolknest and my littermate dared me to come here and catch a mouse." While he said most of the sentence calmly he winced at the last few words expecting to be clawed by the huge tom. "I see. You appear to have some…decent hunting skills; if I wasn't here you'd probably win that bet." He said as if he regretted praising a kittypet. "My name is Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan; A group of cats that live here in the forest."(Remember in the prologue it took Scourge many moons to kill most of the clan cats and Bramblestar eventually became leader anyway) Bramblestar started to think about the mass shortage of cats. "Would you like to join Thunderclan, as a cat without boundaries, without twolegs to scold you when you  
only followed your instincts, without having to eat that foxdung they call catfood. As a free cat you can do whatever you wish as long as you follow our ancestors, Starclan and follow our warrior code. What do you say?" He asked the small cat. "How many moons are you anyway?" He quickly asked to make sure he wasn't asking a kit. "Seven moons, and I will consider your offer, give me until the moonrise for my decision."

Pale blue eyes were watching them. "They never bothered to ask me that all those moons ago." Scourge muttered to himself. He walked away silently. Bramblestar slowly gave Coal the mouse and he proudly ran to tell Emerald and consider the offer. Bramblestar smelled the air only to find the stench of blood mixed with the scent of two familiar cats. "No don't tell me." He said and ran towards the scent. There lying on the forest floor. Was the dead body of Squirellflight, with Scourge's scent all over her.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. Yeah about 750 words seems long (compared to the prologue.) So please review and plot-ideas are welcome, I have the basics of it like the end and beginning and about three events in between, so it's okay. GERGERGARGER (weird name I know) OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Raccoonpaw

**Both of the other chapters were kind of short. But the first four chapters are just going to be introducing the three main characters. So they're short for a reason. Also since if you asked me a question about Riverclan, I'd probably not be able to answer it because I don't really know much about them. So why don't we make an OC the new leader of Riverclan :P. Also I just realized I got Hawkfrost and Mistyfoot mixed up. So pretend the prologue said Mistyfoot died :3.**

**Chapter three: Raccoonpaw**

The young cat walked slowly in the field away from her home. She never liked her family, her littermates always teased her for being the runt and her parents didn't care. She had heard about the forest by cats who passed by the abandoned twoleg nest they lived in. Recently she has heard of a murderer around the forest who expertly kills all the cats he sees. She wasn't afraid, nervous, but not afraid. She wanted to join the forest cats, even with the murderer around. At the end of the field she saw the wide border of the forest. She walked slowly and carefully onto the forest floor. "What are you doing going into those woods young one?" A voice said behind her. She quickly turned around to see a plump kittypet tom that lives at a nearby farm. "Why do you care?" The young cat asked. "Well first those cats could try to rip you apart and second there's a cat that would kill a cat just to see their blood come out of their body roaming around." "I'm not scared." She responded. "What's your name anyway?" The kittypet asked. "It is the word my littermates use for me, another reason I'm going into the forest." (It is a dark grey app sized cat with black stripes and has two black eye spots that makes her look like a raccoon, plus the black, grey, and white tail, further making her look like a raccoon.) She replied hoping the kittypet would go away. "Well, the housefolk kits called me Bowser, (yes a Mario reference, and it's the name of my own cat) they were looking at a black window that flashed colors when I arrived, I still don't know what that thing is. Well anyway I should be going make to my housefolk nest, and I think you should too, considering what's in those woods." The kittypet said, running to the left of the young cat to his twolegs.

Sighing after having to talk to the stupid kittypet, the young cat moved on deeper into the forest. She came to a gorge, with rushing waters that could drown a cat easily at the bottom. She stood at the edge watching the fish swim effortlessly through the rushing currents. A fish jumped high enough for the cat to catch it, but she missed and it fell back to the water. Another fish jumped high enough for her to catch it, this time she got it in her claws, but she lost her balance and almost fell, but a strange cat pulled her by the tail back up. It was a bluish greyish tom with black triangles coming down from his bright green eyes, other than those the tom had no other distinguishing features. "Why are you on Riverclan territory?" The tom growled. "Well, I kind of wanted to join the forest cats." The young cat sighed thinking they would reject her. Thinking of the mass murdering of the cats, the tom said, "Well you're more than welcome to, just follow the ones in the sky, Starclan and follow the warrior code." He said excepting the young cat. "Do you have a name? Mine is Cruorstar." (Search what Cruor means and you might find out what his role in the story is :P) "I have no name, my littermates called me IT." She said, slightly mad that she still doesn't have a name, but happy she is accepted into the forest cats. Cruorstar thought for a moment and said, "Well I have a name for you." Cruor sensing that young she cat was mad about the fact she didn't have a name. "Well what is it." The young cat said excited that she was going to have a name. "Until you become a warrior, your apprentice name is Raccoonpaw."

**About as long as the last chapter but still they are all short I know, but I thought naming the nameless cat was a good end to the introduction of Raccoonpaw. And yes my cat's name is Bowser and I helped name him when I was seven and had been playing too much Super Mario 64. GERGERGARGER OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4: Blood

**Sorry for the wait, kind of had a "little" bit of homework so it was hard to find time to make another chapter, so here it is. Also in the last chapter when I said I didn't know much about Riverclan, I really meant that I don't really like them, but I decided to choose them anyway.**

**Chapter four: Blood **

The young tom padded down the alleys of his clan, looking left, right, and behind him for any dogs, twolegs etc. He, as usual, was lost in thought all the time so, didn't notice the tail that he tripped on until he was on the ground. Face pawing himself; he apologized only to see the cat he tripped over. His fur stood up, for it was the small black cat with one white paw he always despised. "You do know you were supposed to stay in my alley, isn't that right?" Scourge said. "Yes sir, you did tell me, I guess I should return to my post." He meowed, wincing the entire time. "You don't need to." "What?" He meowed. "Bloodclan is now disbanded."

_"Scourge, this kit just lost his mother and littermates." The guard asked. "Who was his mother?" Scourge meowed back curiously._

"Why do that sir?" The tom meow confused. "I'm the only Bloodclan survivor of the battle, though I did kill all their precious leaders." Scourge meowed as if he already said this a thousand times.

_"It was Sorrow" The guard answered. "Oh her, I knew her, personally." "What do you mean personally?" _

"Does that mean I'm free to go where I wish then sir?" The tom asked. "Of course, why serve a dead clan."

_"It's none of your business Shadow." "Who will apprentice it then?"_

"But what about stoneclan, fireclan, and waterclan?" "They can have our land, I will have tons of territory once I'm done with the forest cats."

_"I will." "What will his name be?"_

"They will fall, not today, but they will fall." Scourge meow as he disappeared into the nearby woods. "AND BLOOD WILL RULE THE FOREST!" He roared when he was out of sight.

_"His name will be…"_

And blood will rule the forest

_"Blood"_

_And blood will rule the forest._

**So while this is MUCH shorter than the other chapters even compared to how short they are, I will try to make sure the next chapter will be the last short chapter. GERGERGARGER OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Scourge Amongst Cats

**So last chapter was really short, since this is a prophecy chapter this is going to be slightly shorter, I'm hoping this will be the last short chapter. Enjoy :-). **

**Chapter 5: A scourge amongst cats**

The spilling of blood was only the beginning; the shadow and the wind have been consumed by the scourge. The river and thunder will be consumed by the spilled blood, and only one will arise from the bloodshed. From the forge of the scourge the pure blood will rise, it will bring and prosperity or it will bring war and havoc. A raccoon and a lynx will unite the two into one, and blood will cleanse them of evil. On the full moon, more blood will be spilled than any other battle before, but not by the claws of cat. From the darkest of shadows from the darkest of forest, lurks a beast just waiting to come out, it will reign terror if this happens. Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, the true scourge amongst cats will be revealed, and blood will rule the forest.

**Okay, I think this is nothing like the other warriors prophecies but I think it will do. I think I kind of already made it obvious what the lynx, raccoon, and blood are, but I don't know for sure because I am not all of you readers :P. Ya I gave it away :P.**


End file.
